


Compromise

by TheTruthBetween



Series: smut_69 [5]
Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Additional prompt: "reluctant but willing to be convinced"</p><p>smut_60 Prompt: #23 Handcuffs<br/>50kinkyways Prompt: #19 Handcuffs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> Massive thanks to headrush100 for the additional prompt :)

Beckett sighed at the look of boyish delight on Castle's face. Yes, she'd told him he could pick the activity, but... "Handcuffs?" she asked, her face scrunching up.

Castle's expression fell slightly as he looked at the steel rings in his hand. "What's wrong with handcuffs?" he asked, almost offended.

"It's just so..."

"Cliche?" he offered, then grinned. "I know, isn't it great? They're so _classic_."

"Castle, I don't..." Beckett bit her lip as she reluctantly trailed off. She **had** told him he could choose.

"Haven't you ever wanted to cuff me to your bed?" Castle asked, playing dirty.

Beckett's breath caught for just an instant, barely long enough for Castle to notice. She licked her lips. "It's... not that," she hedged. "It's just... They're for _work_."

"Afraid you'll get turned on the next time you have to cuff a suspect?"

Her silence was telling.

Castle would have laughed, if he didn't value his testicles so much. "What if I cuff myself to the bed? Then you don't have to deal with the handcuffs and still get to have your wicked way with me," he suggested.

Beckett chewed lightly on her lower lip. Pushed her hair behind her ears. Looked around the room like she expected Gates to pop out and yell at her about misuse of police property. "All right," she finally agreed.

Nearly giggling with glee, Castle hurried to the bedroom. In the doorway, he paused, turned, and pointed out, "See, this is what relationships are all about. Compromise."

Beckett shook her head once he was out of sight and muttered to herself, "I'm in love with a nine-year-old on a sugar rush."


End file.
